


The Human Winter

by Liuny



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jötunn!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuny/pseuds/Liuny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki went to Jötunheimr, hoping to alert the Frost Giants of his brother’s foolish attempts of war. His incursion to Jötunheimr, gets him much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out to be from a photoset on Tumblr. It's about Tony being a Jötunn. For now is just a one-shot, but if my muse doesn't get tired of this story I might expand this story, who knows?

Loki didn’t know why he was trying again to prevent another stupid scheme his brother was planning; after all, it was not much of a loss the dead of those monsters, but even if the Allfather made quite clear that the Jǫtnar were nothing more than savages, Asgard was in the obligation of maintain peace. Of course, Thor only wanted war and bloodshed and whom better to satiate his thirst for blood, but their archenemies; The Frost Giants?  

He didn’t know where was he going… the planet seemed to be in runes overall. Everything in his path was cold and half destroyed. He walked until he found himself inside of what it looked like a primitive Parthenon made of ice. It was impressive and he felt inadequate in such a massive construction. He tried to stay in his guard; he was in clear disadvantage, especially inside the massive pillars of ice, where only the wind could be heard, in despite of his superior Aesir’s hearing; howled like a dying witch. 

Something moved in between the storm resonating in his overdeveloped senses. 

“Who is there?!” He asked making his staff appear. He felt the presence moving again. It was possible that whoever it was didn’t hear him, but he was more inclined to believe that whatever it was there, was preparing itself to attack him. “WHO IS THERE!?” He yelled; his voice reverberating in the ice pillars, echoing.  

“Who are you?” A pleasant voice was heard. 

“Who are _you?”_ Loki asked, barking back; all defensive. 

“I asked first.” The voice teased, showing himself in full. In front of him was a… Frost… Giant? Loki blinked. He matched the description he had read about the Frost Giant: blue marked skin and eerily red eyes… he was missing a few feet of height, though.

“I am Loki of Asgard!” Loki decided to answer. The Jötunn jumped from where he was and getting closer, he looked at him curiously. Loki aimed his staff at the creature; the Frost Giant just glanced the weapon bored and looked at him straight into his eyes.  

“Hailing a long way from home, aren’t you. Loki of Asgard?” 

“I have presented myself, are you not going to return in kind?” The Frost ‘Giant’ chuckled and snorted. 

“I’m Anthony of this pile of… well ice…” The man introduced himself, smirking knowingly; moving his arms showing him the desolate panorama. 

“You are a Jötunn?” Loki asked/said carefully. 

“Am I not blue enough for you?” The man had the impertinence to mock him. 

“You are missing a few… metres of height…” He pointed the obvious.  

“So people keep pointing out…” He kept answering without losing the smirk. 

When the novelty of the blue skin and the red eyes waned, he noticed that the man… frost giant… whatever he was; was _too_ dressed. He wore thick high boots, black trousers; a long sleeved black shirt, didn’t have horns and was a few inches shorter than himself.    

“I thought jǫtnar, did not feel the need to dress?” 

“Well, yeah… but I’m only half-blue so I need to cover myself… I don’t know if you notice Aesir, but is fucking freezing out here…” He snorted walking to the other side. 

“Wait!” The Fros… Anthony stopped and turned back to look at him again. “I find myself at loss… did you inferred that you are a half-breed?” Loki asked flabbergasted, forgetting he was in enemy lands. 

“Yeap! Half-Jötunn, half-Midgardian!” He offered, snickering. It was always good how disconcerted people felt when they found out he was only half. 

“How is that possible!? You lie…” The issue was that Loki was the Silver-tongued and the _Frost Dwarf_ was not lying.   

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, but I don’t have anything else to do right now. History has it that before the Jǫtnar war against the Aesirs in Midgard happened, the Midgardians found a doorway to Jötunheimr and they were going to make a deal, an alliance in you want. While it’s true that by then, Midgardians were extremely primitive; their planet’s resources were precious to the Jǫtnar, so; to cement the new alliance, they decided to create a bridge between our species, hence, _me._ I don’t know how that worked and I give myself nightmares trying to figure out.” Loki just nodded, understanding the feeling. “After that apparently Midgard was far too important for the Aesirs to lose to the Jǫtnar, so the so-called Allfather decided to waged war against us and well, I’m pretty sure you are well aware of the rest.” He retold the story shrugging dismissively. 

“That is a lie…” The Aesir pronounced again, even if his powers were telling him as clear as water that Anthony was telling him the pure truth. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked really curious, ignoring his accusations; getting closer to the Loki again.  

“What you say is a lie… Jötunheimr was going to destroy Midgard and the Allfather didn’t have other choice than to go to Midgard and fight.”

“Again, I don’t have to explain myself to you and I don’t know if you know this, but history is written by the winners. What are you doing here? You’re lucky I’m the one who find you. I don’t give a damn if you are an Aesir, but others would be having a field day with you…” 

“I am here to warm that my brother, Thor; plans to attack Jötunheimr without the blessing of the Allfather.” He explained carefully and putting emphasis in the fact that his father, the King didn’t have anything to do with his brother’s foolish schemes. 

“Wow! You’re an Odinson!” Anthony giggled like a little girl. “If I were you: I would run as fast as I could out of this rock, princess. Trust me; these people would love nothing more than to put their hands on you…” Loki half-closed his eyes, tensing; taking a step back. The Frost Giant suddenly sobered of his easy-going personality, causing some shock in Loki. “I will alert King Laufey of your brother’s intentions, Odinson. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters, there isn’t much that our sorcerers can do, but they should be able to vade Jötunheimr’s entrance on the Bifrost.” 

“The Casket of Ancient Winters?” Loki asked confused, fearing the Allspeak was translating literally this time. 

“Go away and don’t return, Loki Odinson. I’m not sure you’ll be this lucky next time.” After those words, the blue man smirked again and bode him farewell. “Well, bye-bye, princess!” Anthony winked and then disappeared into the storm. Loki tried to stop him, but the storm became more aggressive, like aiding Anthony of Jötunheimr to lose himself in the ambiance.  

“Wait!” Loki bit his lips, reeling. He then decided to heed Anthony’s words and vanished from Jötunheimr.


End file.
